Guy's Christmas
by elly32
Summary: It's Guy/OC story based on Christmas theme:) After killing Marian is there a hope for our favorite black knight? WARNING: It's not Robin story, so please don't bother reading and reviewing only to tell me how much I hurt Your favourite character;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's Guy/OC story based on Christmas theme:) I know that it has been done a thousand times already, but I simply cannot resist:D

As always, a fair warning: English is not my first language, and this piece wasn't betaed, so all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, nothing else:)

* * *

The man in the black leather with boredom watched the revellers attracted around a table. The Christmas Eve feast that Sheriff orchestrated attracted most of the local nobles as well as those which Sheriff regarded as useful. In the largest chamber of the castle lightened for this occasion with candlelight and torches a joyful noise seemed to be permanent and it was so not-matching to the mood of the man considered as a Sheriff's right hand. How he craved to hide in his dark chamber instead to be stuck there amongst all those faces. But by the Sheriff's order, his attendance was indispensable. Guy winced remembering the morning conversation and Vaisey voice dribbling venom

 _"Gisborne, not so long ago it was not impossible to tear you away from a woman, and now you do everything in your power to avoid one? Leprous, all of them Gisborne, leprous? "_

"Is there something that bothers you, my lord?" the voice of his neighbour brought him out of his grim thoughts to yet grimier reality. Reluctantly he glanced at the women sitting by his side, the share reason for his forced participate in the banquet and all malicious comments he had to hear out those days. Lady Marguerite of Stapleford, recently orphaned daughter of one of Sheriff's confidants arrived to Nottingham with her uncle in response to Sheriff's express summons, because being bored with Guy's dark mood Vaisey decided to get him a wife.

"It's nothing to concern you with My Lady" Guy answered smoothly deeply cursing all of his mother schooling which didn't permitted him to simply ignore both Lady Marguerite presence and her questions. He reached for the goblet. If he was supposed to survive throughout this night, he needed the alcoholic beverage, and a lot of it.

" There is something truly wishful in the Christmas atmosphere, don't you think My Lord? It awakes hope. It makes people believe, that all is possible " Lady Marguerite was doing all she could to gain her companion's attention.

Gisborne concealed sneer behind the goblet facing her pitiful attempts. Ever since she'd arrived almost three weeks ago, Lady Marguerite was persisted in her pursuit, trying to draw him into the polite conversation or a walk but so far he quite effectively managed to avoid her. Her mildness, mannerliness and sheer desire to gain his approval made him angry, and to make things even worse her pale totally plain face was absolutely not interesting at all. It wasn't that lady Marguerite was ugly, she was simply plain, from her almost white hair, through ordinary green eyes and straight nose. She also was too slender, and deprived of these tempting women's curves which always exited him.

She irritated him with her questions about his health, his views, she irritated him with her quiet acceptance and with her clumsiness, she irritated him when she wasn't able to last in the saddle and with her lack of the horsemanship, she irritated him when she faked a stumble upon entering the chamber and therefore forced him to offer her is arm, she irritated him because she wasn't Marian. Guy closed his eyes at the very thought of that marvellous woman who brought so much chaos into his life, the woman which he hated for lying, exploiting and ultimately betraying him, but at the same time loved with unprecedented passion. How could Sheriff imagine that someone so common as Lady Marguerite could replace Marian. The mere idea was preposterous.

The rattle of plates hitting the floor got everyone attention. A drunk nobleman fell off the chair to everyone's mirth. Sensing that his companion intends to ask him yet another question Guy angrily rose.

"Forgive me My Lady, but certain urgent matters require my attention" surprised Marguerite quickly composed herself

"But of course, my Lord, in fact I myself wish to retire for the night and therefore..." but further words in which she was going to ask him for accompanying her to her room died in her throat at the sight of the Gisborne's back while he was walking away. Suppressing tears she lowered her raised hand and came across the mocking look of her uncle

"Looks like my dear that I was right" his broad guffaw resounded loudly

There were of course no urgent matters requiring his attention. Guy closed the door of his chamber and not even bothering with a light discarded the heavy boots. All he had to endure now was one day, and after then Marguerite and her uncle would be on their way home!

"Did I raise a complete savage?"

* * *

 **LIKE IT OR HATE IT?**


	2. Past

_A.N. A big THANK YOU to Lady Ava of Gisborne for a review:) I'm glad You liked it:)_

* * *

The sweet women's voice sent violent shiver down his back. Not hesitating for a second Guy swiftly reached for his sword and with one smooth move turned ready to face his opponent The figure wearing a long dark cape seemed to float above the ground.

"Who are You?! What right do You have to invade my room! "

" I'm the mother worried for the fate of her son. Now Guy, I know that I raised you better then that "the figure slip off the hood and Guy with disbelief saw the face of his mother, not marked with suffering she had experienced during the few last years of her short life, but the face he remembered from his childhood, smooth, beautiful and loving.

"What kind of dark magic is this?! Are You here to punish me for my sins?! "he took a swing with the sword, but the blade only pierced the air.

"No, my son, I am not here to punish You. It is me, your mother, I am here to help you. For years I begged Good God for the permission and now finally he granted my only wish "

Guy withdrew. There wasn't much that scared him. He knew fight, blood and the labour, but ghosts was one of those things he couldn't understand. If you cannot kill it how you supposed to fight it?

"Come Guy, we do not have much time and there is a lot for you to see" Guy shivered when the cold hand of the spirit gripped his

"Where..." but before he managed to ask they disappeared in a cloud of smoke

The heat from the cracking fire was almost blinding. Guy took a painful breath not believing his own eyes. The large chamber of Gisborne Manor looked precisely the way he remembered it. Huge wooden beams on the ceiling, a table in the middle surrounded with lined benches. He actually could smell it, the aroma of meats and honey floating in the air.

"Father! Father! Look what I found! " hearing his own voice Guy turned looking at his younger self, a boy no more than 11 summers old running into the chamber with snow-dusted hair mindful of something cuddled in his arms.

"Guy! Why are you wearing your cape? Haven't your mother forbid you to wander on yourself after dark? "

Gisborne wasn't able to say what shook him more a sight of his long time deceased father or the obvious love and concern he showed to his son.

"I was only outside for a moment! I went in the stable, to give Brutus an apple "

Guy smiled unwittingly thinking about that horse. Brutus had been a gift from the father, the very first stallion he'd owned No other horse ever pleased him as much as that black foal.

"Do you remember how happy we were?" the voice of his mother reminded Guy that he wasn't alone. Forgetting about the smile Guy turned to her with a grudge "Why did You bring me here? "

"Shush, we are here to watch, to remember. We are only observers. Watch Guy! " she pleaded pointing at the scene.

Father attentively examined the son's finding. The young bird whined miserably, when the knight touched it's broken wing.

"I am sorry Guy, but we can't do anything, it is sentenced to death. The best we can do is to reduce it suffering."

"No, father" boy carefully hugged the bird "We can heal him, and he will fly again!"

"Guy, even if the wing heal this bird won't be able to fly like the others, it will stay the cripple"

"But it will be alive and free, please father!"

"Let him husband" the Lady appeared carrying a younger daughter "but you dear boy, you must to promise me, that you will look after it "

" I give you my word mother " young boy swore solemnly

His older version watched it all silently. What could be a purpose of this?

"Do you remember what happened with that bird?" his mother spirit asked quietly

"No, why should I? " Guy denied automatically

"I remember, you looked after it for the whole winter, you kept it warm with your own body, you fed it, and when the spring came we watched how it flew away. It didn't fly as high as others, but that little bird flew, thanks to you "

" And what of it? This is what I was supposed to see?! Everything we lost?! "Guy shouted pointing to the table around which the happy family seated

" No Guy, it is not my desire to make you more angry. Maybe we should go somewhere else. Maybe we should go somewhere else. See memories of others peoples Christmas"

" No! I don't want to! "but his protest did nothing.

"To think that your mother, God bless her soul, gave her life to bring you into this world! What a shames! " huge man angrily yelled at the small girl with long blonde plait standing before him .

Guy curiosity peaked, and he moved closer to the pair. He didn't recalled ever being in this hose. It was obviously the house of the nobleman but bore no resemblance to Gisborne Manor, the fireplace was put out and seizing cold prevailed around.

"Does preparing the supper for the weary father and taking care of his convenience, it too much to requests from the ungrateful daughter! Should she show the open ingratitude, for the one who feeds her and dresses her! "the man continued

"Father, the chimney is blocked, and you yourself sent servants away for a day. The blacksmith refused to come because it is a Christmas Day" girl's soft voice sounded strangely familiar

"Incompetent girl! Useless! "the blow to the face sent the girl on the floor. Guy instinctively rushed forward but his clenched fist didn't meet it's target.

"You cannot do anything Guy, remember, we are only observers" his mother chided him gently

"Where are we?"

"Stapleford Manor. These are Lady Marguerite and her, thankfully now dead, father"

"Father?!" Guy asked in disbelief seeing how the man brutally pushed the girl in the direction of stairs.

"Go and don't you dare to show without the blacksmith" the push sent the girl into the ground floor, but her father turned away without the word.

Alarmed Guy could only watch idly as the girl tumbled down. The sound of the broken bones resounded loudly.

"Come Guy, it is time!"

"And what about her?"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot help her now, we must go. It's time. " the spirit gripped his hand " Please remember that You are loved. You were loved as a child, and you are loved as a man. I love you Guy and I watch over you, every day at every hour" he felt the touch of her cold lips on his forehead and awoke standing in the middle of his chamber in complete darkness.

"Mother?!" he cried out but only silence answered him "Mother?"

The crack of the flint and steel forced him to look at the table. Somebody lighted the candle on and in the light Guy saw the face of the old man. Face raked with wrinkles and head with long grey hair. Guy's eyes moved lower. The man's right hand was missing.

* * *

 **LIKE IT? HATE IT? You know what to do ;D**


	3. Present

_**A.N. Thank YOU: Lady Ava of Gisborne and blauhoernchen 55 for your reviews:D It's your support that gave me inspiration:D**_

* * *

"Who are you?"

" I'm one of those chosen to help you. Not that I think that you deserve it , but Almighty agreed to fulfil your mother's request , so here I am" the man lifted the candle and heavenly light spread "Let's do it!"

This time they didn't travel in time. They were still in the Nottingham castle, in one of its gloomy corridors.

"What am I supposed to do with you?! Eternal trouble! We'll leave the day after tomorrow! I'll have to give you away to some dirty peasant since even somebody like Gisborne, with his despicable origin, isn't interested in marring you!" the voice of Rolf, Lady Marguerite's uncle was mocking

"Uncle, please don't say such things" Lady Marguerite glided along visibly tired holding on to the wall for support "sir Guy is a respectable knight "

"Ha! He's nothing more than a flimsy cockroach! Even Sheriff admits it, therefore he believed that maybe you would be enough for him, but I warned him that you won't satisfy even the poorest of tastes, and I was right! Oh, for the love of God, do hurry up girl! " he jerked her arm roughly seeing that she was slowing down.

Only now Guy noticed that she was limping.

"The fall which I believe you witnessed, the bones in her hip didn't heal correctly and now it still bothers her. The limp is worse whenever she walks for too long or tries to ride a horse " an older man explained "poor child suffered enough without you in her life"

" Good night uncle" Marguerite attempted to curtsy but her uncle only pushed her into the chamber where the maid awaited and slammed the door muttering incoherent words under his breath.

"We'll be leaving home the day after tomorrow Agnes, prepare dresses for tomorrow, and we can begin to pack the rest"

"Miss?" the young servant girl wrung her hands "but I thought that we would stay here, that sir Guy would take you away from your uncle"

"I am sorry Agnes, but that cannot be, we have to go home for now" Marguerite sat on the chair and started the process of removing pins out out of her long hair. They were bothering her whole night, and it didn't even matter, because, as it turned out all of her efforts to charm the man were useless "Unfortunately for us sir Guy didn't take a liking in me"

Agnes was dumbfounded "But why?! How could he not see you Miss? And he sends you away with your uncle?! Doesn't sir Guy know what kind of man Sir Rolf is? Then it's true what they say about him, he is cruel and heartless! "

Gisborne hummed with anger at the insolence. If only he could use his sword!

"Agnes!" the Lady admonished the girl "sir Guy is not heartless. He's a knight, and towards me he was never cruel. He doesn't know my situation, or my uncles temper. Since we have been here sir Guy was epitome of politeness and I could not ask for nothing more than it "

" Miss? Did you fall in love with him? "

Guy's breath caught in his throat. Could it be? But Marguerite shook her head.

"No, no, God, I've only just met him Agnes, but I think,no, I know" she corrected herself " that I could fall in love with him, given a chance"

" He is handsome" the maid giggled

"Yes, indeed he is a handsome man" Marguerite smiled and suddenly all of her face transformed, becoming not only prettier but almost shining, for Guy it was as if sun emerged from behind the clouds, how somebody so plain could have such a beautiful smile?

"But it's not, or it is not all of it. Yes, he's handsome, but he can also be nice, kind. He was the only one who didn't mocked me when I stumbled but instead went to my aid, offering his arm and leading me to the table and two days ago when we rode the whole party went ahead but he stayed with me patiently. He can be dangerous, he doesn't trust easily, but I think that once he allow someone into his heart he will do it wholeheartedly. There is something extremely gentle in his soul, fragile even. He's suffering now and I would like to help him. I think that I could do it, help him and that we could be happy together in Stapleford. Me, sir Guy and few children. It could be a simple life, a good life."

An older man snorted " Apparently the young lady doesn't know you very well "

Guy closed his eyes ashamed. He remembered his own displeasure when the mannerliness forced him to remain in the forest with the clumsy rider and his prior accusations, about Marguerite's pretended stumble.

How could he not notice her disability? Because he didn't want to acknowledge her, he concluded, because he did to her the same thing Marion had done to him, he judged Marguerite without even trying to get to know her, to understand her. Guy discovered that shame tasted bitterly.

"But these are only silly girlish dreams" Marguerite finished her speech

"I am sorry Miss" Agnes hung her head

"That will be enough!" the old man raised the candle and Lady Marguerite disappeared.

They were in a chamber with white stone walls. All of it, from the brightness of premises, through the exotic fragrance and ending on soft carpets pointed that they had left England. An older man smiled at the sight of young pair leaning on soft large pillows.

"Hood's Saracen and her lover" Guy with much effort identified his former opponents in the two parents bent above their baby. Their faces were fuller, their clothes clean, and on the top of that the woman had long and thick hair.

"Will, my son, Safiya his wife and their child!" the old man straightened him with booming voice "and now hush!" with the wave of his hand the ghost had Guy frozen.

He could not move, could not say a word, he could only watch and listen.

Pleased that his companion wouldn't interfere anymore the old man focussed his attention on the family, Guy not being able to do anything else followed his example.

" I still fail to understand what you meant by saying, that naming her after Marian would cause her no good?" the young father tickled the feet of the child and smiled when the girl giggled

"Because it won't, and obviously I don't wish for our daughter to follow Marian's steps. What I desire for her is to have a good life, happy life the same as you and I " the woman rested her hands on Will's cheek

" Marian would have had a good life, if not for Gisborne! "

" Oh Will, I also loved Marian, but I didn't like her. Marian spent her life fighting everybody, even herself. She had good intentions, that is true, but sometimes, sometimes she forgot how to be a good person "

" Allan said something, right before leaving " Will admitted "he said that although it was hard to forgive Gisborne for what he did, he could understand him. He said that both Marian and Robin could be very selfish in their fight, in their beliefs. I must admit I didn't understand him then "

Guy flinched. Allan? Allan, who betrayed him?

"Marian and Robin shared the same weakness, they were only able to see great things like England, the king and they failed to notice the small ones or those who they sacrificed. They believed, that the end justifies the means. They felt powerful fighting with the Sheriff, scheming behind Gisborne's back and proving their superiority and the rightness of their cause. There were times when they could act differently, many times when Marian could choose the frankness, but instead she always preferred the lie. Everything for the greater good, or more precisely for what they believed to be greater good "

"They? You don't you believe in king? " Will asked astounded

"Will, of course I don't love your king, he invaded my home! It is not for him that I fought nor it was England. I fought for friends who rescued me and for the man I love. Affairs of kings do not concern me, what does we common people matter to them? "

The sweet kiss stopped the conversation. Guy wished to scream, to cover his ears, to do anything in order to stop listening. The words spoken by Saracen, wreck havoc in his soul.

"So it's decided, our daughter will have her own name, a name which bring her happy, peaceful life far away from any king"

" You should listen to my daughter-in-law. She is a wise women " Gisborne easily detected pride in the old man's voice. " It's time to go back, but I want you to remember that: not every man obtains such a chance, use it wisely! "

Guy wasn't surprised when he found himself in his shady chamber. He hobbled towards his bed. His entire body hurt and thoughts were mingling in his head. He had to go to sleep. He needed to stop thinking about Saracen's words.

"Not so fast Guy, there is still one more journey ahead for you"

* * *

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	4. Future

**A.N. A very BIG Thank YOU to Lady Ava of Gisborne and blauhoernchen 55! It's nice to know that at least two readers enjoy this little story:)**

* * *

Edward of Knighton. If there was any other face beside Marian which he didn't want to see it was the face of her a father.

"Are you ready? "

" I don't...you are ..."

Guy didn't know what possibly he could tell to a ghost of former sheriff. Edward sighed heavily.

" Guy, I am here to help you "

"How can you say that! I killed Marian! "Guy took a step backwards" I killed Marian " he heavily sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands. Today's night was exhausting, he was worn out.

"I know boy, I was there, I could see it and believe me I suffered with you and my daughter" Edward came closer "but today I am here to help you"

"Why would you? I killed your daughter, if it was not for me she would have lived, would have been happy! "

Edward laid his hand on Guy's shoulder "She would live long enough to come back to England, but my daughter wasn't destined for happiness in this life "

Guy raised his head surprised with this revelation" You're wrong, she would have been happy with Hood"

" No, she would not. My daughter went too far. She would not have been happy with none of you. She would have sought for something more, something else. In truth Marian loved none of you and none of you loved her, not entirely, not enough in order to build a life together "

Guy wished to deny it, to contradict that statement. After all he loved Marian, he had always loved Marian. He was ready to do all for her, believed that she was the one who could change him!

"You see Guy, love, true love, doesn't have to be violent or consuming the body and soul. Sometimes love comes slowly, in the smile, shared struggles, but love always, always causes changes in peoples heart. You believed and still believe, that Marian could repair your soul, while it is you alone driven with the purest of emotions should change it. It is what love brings, acceptance of flaws and constant labour to better yourself for the happiness of that other person "

Guy hung his head, ashamed "Hood loved her"

"Yes, just like you, but not enough to renounce the fight, not enough to stop himself from using her to triumph over you, not enough to put her good over his ambition. Too little, too late " Edward sighted " I know it, Guy. I've seen it. Marian is with me, safe and a time will come when she and Robin will find again all that they squandered in this life, when she gets rid of her anger, and he recognise his flaws. But today, today I am here for you, so come, don't allow the chance your mother gave you become waste "

Guy swallowed the bitterness and stood up " I am ready "

They were in Nottingham, but the castle seemed different .

Guy looked around nervously not recognising most of the servants who were in process of carrying steaming dishes out from the kitchen.

"Welcome to Nottingham Guy, Nottingham 10 years in the future" Edward pointed the confusion "an extraordinary honour met the county, the King decided to spend the Christmas day in the castle. The sheriff ordered the vast feast "

Guy stood alerted. The King. Guy almost felt the rope of the gallows tightening around his neck. It was not possible that Richard could forgive him the assassination attempts.

"We have to move fast, the feast won't lasts forever !" the great room looked almost the same. Almost, because this time at the head of the table sat not a Sheriff but a meagre ginger man wearing a the crown.

"Prince John?!" Gisborne stopped stunned

"King John" Edward corrected him "Richard perished in the war, so his brother became a king"

The place next to the king was occupied by a very beautiful young woman "The queen , unusually for the kings they have married out of love"

Gisborne with jealousy observed the sincere affection showing on monarchs faces. Not being able to bear the view he turned his eyes onto the other side of the king, wanting to see how Sheriff of Nottingham responds to so openly shown tenderness and experienced another shock. By the King side, on the seat reserved for Sheriff of Nottingham he saw himself, older, dressed in the black his face tired out and sulky.

"Yes Guy, you are the Sheriff" Edward confirmed "one of the King's trusted ones"

Guy smiled like never before. He did it! He sustained a victory! Success! He, Guy of Gisborne restored the magnificence of his family name! He was still living through the joyful moment, when the King gave the sign and the noise died away. Everyone focused on the monarch who lifted his goblet

"Good people of Nottingham, it's a pleasure to celebrate this day with you! For England "Applause accompanied the King's toast

" For the king! For the king! "

The King rose his hand" To stay true to our customs on today's evening I will show favour to one of the prisoners awaiting the executions , Sheriff , if you please"

Sheriff gave the sign and guards led in two chained prisoners. The older walked with the meekly bent head the younger strode proudly with rage clear on his face. Guy smirked, his worst enemy, Robin Hood, tied up and sentenced to death . The triumph of the new Sheriff was complete. He enjoyed this future!

"You Majesty, these are two criminals sentenced to the death, for crimes against the law and against you" the voice of the Sheriff sounded sonorously "Robin of Locksley, known by the name Hood, accused of thefts, fire-raising and … murder" the Sheriff continued, when his younger version watched not understanding.

"After the death of Richard Robin rebelled. He refused to recognise John as the king. His gang disintegrated, some perished, the others fled. He was left alone. His desire for revenge blinded him In the end he crossed the line and became an ordinary thug "Edward explained

" The second convict is sir Rolf of Stapleford, accused of murder of his niece Lady Marguerite of Stapleford " the Sheriff turned to convicted " Now You are allowed to address the King and beg for his mercy"

Sir Rolf immediately fell down to his knees " Your Majesty, I beg for mercy, I killed on the spur of the moment, it happened 10 years ago, I beg You, My King, show pity to your loyal servant, my niece was a cripple, my actions only shortened her ordeal "

The Sheriff huffed with anger.

"And you, the one they called Hood, what do you have to say" the King turned to the still standing Robin.

Robin answered him with harsh look "I am faithful servant of the true King, King Richard. I won't beg the usurper or his devilish servants! "

The King pondered his decision "Rolf of Stapleford, your life will be speared , but you will hand over all the wealth you seized after your niece death to the Sheriff of Nottingham "

The fuss rose, when prisoners were led out. Pardoned fainted from relief, the younger strode confidently not paying heed to insults.

Guy in astonishment watched as his older self instead of celebrating sat down with the frown on his face. Where was the joy from the triumph. He defeated his enemy and he wasn't pleased with it?! Why the bitter expression?

"Forgive me Sheriff, but I came to belive that you would have preferred seeing the old man hanged. Is it that you knew the young lady ? Was she a crippled? "the Queen turned to Sheriff when the King in the company of his secretary headed towards the end of the table " You must admit that it is quite unusual to arrest somebody after so many years, why wasn't he punished before? "

"Yes, My Queen, I met the Lady just prior to her death. She was a sweet young women who didn't deserve her fate "

Guy neared the table and listened to the exchange.

"Sir Rolf escaped punishment for his crime because he was a friend of the former Sheriff and paid him" anger fought with the fatigue in the Sheriff's voice

" And after all this years you tried to make it right by her, to make him pay. Well, at least now her estates would be in better hands " the Queen offered in consolation

" I care very little for estates, my Lady. I live to serve your husband and England. I don't have wife or children to look after, no one to inherit my wealth. Years ago I chose a life of solitude"

" Nonsense, Sheriff. I'm sure that there are ladies who would gladly give you their hand in marriage "

" Certainly my Queen, they are ladies who would be happy to marry a Sheriff, but not so happy to marry me. In my life I've met only one woman who was willing to accept me for who I am. Unfortunately I was to blind to recognise her worth and I missed my chance "

" And what happened with the Lady ? "the Queen asked

" She died, and with her I lost my one chance of happiness "

" Have you lost your mind?! " Guy screamed at himself " you have it all! What happened to me? Why am I like this?" he turned to Edward

" You got wiser " Edward replied "you see, this man, he is a Sheriff, he achieved all you ever wanted, money, power but look at him Guy, look closely. He is as lonely as he was when his mother died, he is still as unhappy as he was 10 years ago when he left Lady Marguerite with her uncle "

" And what exactly happened to her? " Guy asked remembering the lovely smile and slight figure. It wouldn't take much to kill her.

" You heard it, she was killed by her uncle after they came back from Nottingham. He pushed her to hard and she took a bad fall. He claimed that it was an accident"

" And was it? "

" No, he beat her to death not wanting to share her dowry with the convent she was going to join "

" Convent?" Guy was clearly surprised " Why would she do that? She was young and wealthy enough to find a husband, any man would be happy to have someone like her" he remarked remembering her sweetness and willingness to please him.

" You rejected her" Edward pointed " and since she was crippled and little shy not many man would consider her a great match"

" So that is way you brought me here? To show me my failure? To prove that I'll achieve nothing? " Guy struggled to understand " I am a Sheriff, but I am a nobody, I still have nothing. What's the point then? "

"Guy, the future isn't written in the stone"

* * *

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	5. is not written in the stone

**A.N. Thank YOU: Lady Ava of Gisborne and blauhoernchen 55 for Your constant support! I dedicate this chapter to You, because without Your kind words I wouldn't have done it:D**

 _Now here is something else, You don't have to read it, You can just skip down to the story:)_

 _Normally I don't do it, but I feel obligated to write it after receiving few comments that shook me. So allow me to take a moment of Your time._

 _We are in world of fiction, where we play with our heroes, we change their fates, characters and some times the whole world they live in. The only limit is our imagination and it is what makes it great! I don't imagine to criticise anybody only because I disagree with his or hers ideas. If I am not interested in some hero, if a pairing doesn't suit me, or I don't like a plot I do not read the story, it's really so simple!_

 _Please, don't misunderstand me, I have nothing against the criticism provided it is constructive._

 _My point of view of Robin's character is mine and mine alone, I won't force it on any of You so please grant me the same courtesy. My idea of his future is based on the probability, as the outlaw after John's rise to power Robin, still an outlaw could: a) flee England b) remain outlaw which would eventually lead to his death in fight or in the gallows c) ask for King's pardon. I chose to write his future based on historical facts other writers have the right to write theirs stories forgetting about history and describing long years of Richard's just rule. That's the beauty of fiction!_

 _Now the reason behind this whole note are the words which some readers felt necessary to write to me: "thid story shows you do not have a heart" " If you respect yourself, rewrite this chapter"_

 _All of for the love of fictional character? Seriously? It's honestly the first time I've been attacked in such way, and I usually write about not popular characters (Lex Luthor, Pansy Parkinson etc.) but never before on any other fandom I've met with an attack on my person because of it. My dear readers such words as those You have uttered are not criticism, they are abuse, since they don't refer to the story but to the person who wrote it, a living breathing person! Let me remind you: **My law to express my opinion ends where a law of the second person to have a good name begins.**_

 _Remember: live and let live!_

 _And now we get back to the story._

* * *

The children's joyful laughter resounded with the thunderous echo. The little boy sat on the back of the huge horse and holding on tightly to its dark mane with clear admiration watched the world from that new perspective pretending to be knight in a tournament right to the little wooden sword he holding.

"Don't you have enough?" the man leading the horse stopped, but the boy only shook his head

"One more time father, please!"

Guy went to Edward's side and stood with his forearms based on the fence of the paddock, his eyes stuck to the image reminding him of his own childhood.

"Stapleford Manor" Edward pointed at the house.

"Why are we here?"

"I told you, the future is not written in the stone, there are different possibilities. You can become a Sheriff, or you can be him" Edward nodded to the man who stood by the horse and with calm voice was explaining the boy that they had to go home. That Guy wore a simple clothes and didn't carry the sword. He was older still, but his face wasn't bitter, instead he was smiling.

"You have only yourself to blame husband. His love for horses has to come from you!" a joyful woman's voice interrupted the conversation. The boy sitting on the horse brightened up at the sight of the woman coming up to them.

Guy's eyes glided to newly arrived. Woman, although she clearly limped, was walking jauntily holding in her arms ta girl dressed in warm clothes.

Gisborne blinked. The lady he saw didn't resembled the young girl who he not so long ago left by the table. Her figure was fuller, undoubtedly the effect of the motherhood, her hair weren't constricted but blew in the breeze freely, she didn't bow her head anymore but instead kept it high, and her smile, that special smile which enraptured him previously seemed to remind constantly on her face. The shy girl he met disappeared and her place was taken by a confident lady.

The man quickly took the boy down from the horse and hurried to his wife.

"You should not carry her" he admonished taking the girl. Child's arms embraced the neck of the man without hesitation, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Guy shivered. No child ever favoured him with so much as a smile, and that little girl snuggled up to him with such ease.

"Well we got tired of waiting" Lady Marguerite ruffled her sons hair, the boy sneaked between railers and stood by her side eagerly "somebody spent too much time playing the knight" she scold him but the boy didn't even notice jumping up and down

"Did you see it mom, did you see? I rode by myself, almost "

" Almost " his father handed the reins to the servant and left the paddock in order to join his wife and son " soon you will ride on your own, but you need to be stronger. So ran home, the supper awaits. As a knight you have to be strong! "

The boy rushed home. The man adjusted his grip on the girl and with the other hand embraced his wife wanting to help her overcome snow.

"Who is he then?" Guy asked "you said I could be a Sheriff or him, who is he?"

"You can see for yourself, he is whom he looks like, a father, a husband, Master of Stapleford Manor"

"He only have Stapleford? And what about Locksley? "

" The Sheriff seized Locksley back when he married Marguerite and abandoned his service. It took a long time and a lot of hard work for them to have this place, but it was worth it " Edward looked around

"Worth it? He has nothing!"

" Take a good look Guy, look closely " Edward advised going inside the house.

" Do you think that they will hang him? "the Lady turned to her husband while their children ran to the kitchen.

The man led his wife to the room and sat down in the big chair seating her down on his knees. His hands almost automatically went to the sore hip and he started massage the aching space. The lady with a sigh of relief leaned against her husband.

"Guy? " she repeated "Do you think that the King will show mercy? "

" I don't know " her husband admitted " Robin fought in Richard's name against John. I don't know if the King is ready to forget that, maybe if Robin pleads for mercy" " his answer was full of doubt

" My uncle pleaded for mercy and he didn't receive it "

" Your uncle tried to kill you my dear " the man reminded her " and he was punished justly. Hood's crimes are of different nature, he has a favour of people but very few nobles would plead his case, since he stolen from the majority of them, also King John isn't known to be merciful "

The pair went silent.

" Won't you regret it? Tomorrow, on the feast in Nottingham " she specified seeing his questioning face " Won't you regret it when you see the new Sheriff? After all it could have been you, if you didn't opposed my uncle and didn't left the old Sheriff service "

" What could I possibly regret? The vast gloomy castle, the hundred duties or the necessity to bent to King's wishes ? " the man shook his head at the absurdity of her worries "My dear, I have all I ever wanted here: you, our children, my own land. It's far more than somebody like me deserves , more than I could dream for. And I'm grateful " he kissed her forehead " I'm grateful for you, for giving me your love and for teaching me how to love "

" It wasn't a tough task my Lord. I fell in love with you that Christmas morning, when you appeared by my chamber ready to escort me to morning mass. Do you remember? You were always so gloomy, but then for the first time I saw your handsome smile and then I was lost " Marguerite giggled, when the lips of her husband moved all over her face in playful caress.

"So John is a King, and Hood is an outlaw awaiting his executions. Nothing has changed " Gisborne asked the ghost

" Guy, you can't honestly belive that your personal choices would make influence on the whole England? Richards death and John's reigning are inevitable, Robin's fight will lead him to his death. You can decide only your own fate! If you continue on the path you choose when you were young eventually you will become a Sheriff. This" Edward moved his hand "this is the other possible outcome"

" Dad! Mom! She eats my cookie!"

The pair stopped their kisses at the sound of their son's distress and stood up

" So much for peace and quiet. Come wife, God knows England doesn't need next civil war!"

"You said before that it took a lot of time and a lot of work in order to achieve what they have now " Guy questioned watching the leaving couple

"Ah! Guy, old sins cast a long shadows. There were many things for which he had to atone, many wrong doings which he had to remedy for. The fight against adversities wasn't simple, similarly to winning the trust of villages residents or the brush-off of the old Sheriff from their life. But with joint effort they achieved their goal. They have built a family" Edward laid his hands on Guy's arm" Come, it's time to go back "

" No, not yet! "

Guy waked up alone in his chamber. It was a dawn.

The morning of the Christmas Day found Guy sitting on the bed, his whole body stiffened. Stretching his bones Guy pull off the tunic which was soaked with sweat and reaching for the bucket full of ice-cold water plunged his head in it.

Was it a dream or vision? Did he went mad? Sheriff? He would be a Sheriff? Out of the window he could see as local notables gradually entered the church. He easily imagined the rest of his life living in that castle, seeing the same view year after year. And then he thought about the boy sitting on the huge horse and the little girl searching for shelter in his arms. And what if it was true? What if it was his last chance?

Reaching for fresh clothes Guy knew he had to make a decision.

He hastened is step and in the end almost ran the corridors to make it on time. He breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived to his destination. For once he was going to do the right thing.

Lady Marguerite was just opening chamber doors ready to join her uncle awaiting her at the end of the corridor impatiently. Guy in three steps appeared before her and offering a deep bow extended his hand to astounded girl

"My lady, will you grant me this honour and allow me to escort you for a masses ?"

For one tiny moment he was certain that she would refuse him, her face was completely blank, but then the now familiar smile brightened her face and her petite hand found his.

Straightening up he took care to tuck her offered hand securely in the crook of his arm and remembering to adapt his long step to hers led her away.

Only once he took his eyes and his attention from her, when they were passing her uncle. One deadly look from Guy was enough for the old man to turn grey out of fear.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank You for reading:D**


End file.
